gameofthronesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Jon Snow
:"Nós não temos nenhum rei além do Rei no Norte, cujo nome é Stark. Não me importa se ele é um bastardo; o sangue de Ned Stark corre em suas veias. Ele é o meu rei, desse dia até o último de seus dias!" ― Lyanna Mormont O Rei 'Jon Snow 'é um dos personagens principais na primeira, segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta, sexta, e sétima temporadas. Ele é interpretado pelo ator Kit Harington, estreando no primeiro episódio da série. Quando Eddard Stark voltou para casa após a Rebelião de Robert, ele apresentou o infante Jon como seu filho bastardo - nunca dizendo a ninguém, nem mesmo a Jon, quem era sua mãe. Eddard tomou a incomum decisão de criar Jon em seu castelo em Winterfell junto de seus filhos legítimos - causando tensão com sua esposa Catelyn Tully. Na verdade, Jon nunca foi filho de Eddard, mas sim o herdeiro secreto de sua falecida irmã, Lyanna Stark, e do Príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen de Pedra do Dragão. Sendo o único filho sobrevivente do Príncipe Rhaegar, ele potencialmente teria uma reivindicação melhor ao Trono de Ferro do que qualquer outra pessoa viva, incluindo a própria Daenerys Targaryen. Seguido de sua participação na derrota da Casa Bolton, as Casas nobres do Norte novamente declararam independência, nomeando Jon como o novo Rei no Norte. Personalidade :"Você é um Stark. Você pode não ter o meu nome, mas você tem o meu sangue." ― Eddard Stark Por ter sido criado por Ned Stark em Winterfell, Jon adotou um compasso moral claro e um verdadeiro senso de honra, o qual ele dá seu máximo para manter até mesmo quando deve tomar uma decisão difícil, especialmente após se tornar Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite. Ele sempre admirou seu pai, mas devido ao desdenho de Catelyn Stark com relação a Jon, Eddard foi cauteloso para não lhe dar mais atenção do que daria a seus filhos legítimos com Catelyn. Lady Stark nunca foi ativamente rude com Jon, mas, por ele não ser seu próprio filho ela intencionalmente ignorava ele (como é comum com crianças bastardas), significando que Jon viveu sem uma figura materna. Jon, entretanto, não considerada a atitude de Catelyn estranha ou inesperada: é raro que um nobre crie seu filho bastardo junto a seus filhos legítimos, e sua presença era um grande insulto à honra de Catelyn. Enquanto suas interações com Catelyn permaneciam desconfortáveis ou inexistentes, ele fez boas amizades com seus meio-irmãos, particularmente Robb e Arya. Robb era da mesma idade que Jon, então eles se tornaram parceiros em treinos, enquanto Arya, graças a sua personalidade, se sentia tão deslocada quanto o bastardo, se aproximando dele. Como muitas outras crianças bastardas, Jon teve de aprender a crescer rápido. Isso fez com que ele fosse maduro e perceptivo além de sua idade, de forma a navegar através das relações complicadas dentro da Casa Stark. Seu status como bastardo também tornou-o solitário, solene e cheio de desejo de se provar para a sociedade e para seu pai. Jon pensara que a melhor maneira para um bastardo em sua posição ganhar honra e respeito seria ao se juntar à Patrulha da Noite, da mesma forma que seu tio Benjen, já que seu status social passado é ignorado após unir-se à Patrulha. A despeito de seu jeito introvertido, Jon é muito compassivo e protetor com relação a seus pares, tais como Samwell Tarly, Grenn, e Pyp. De muitas formas, Jon foi extremamente sortudo para um garoto bastardo, tendo em vista o quão raro é para um lorde criar seu filho bastardo em seu próprio castelo ao lado de seus legítimos herdeiros. Mesmo com todos os problemas de Jon ao não conhecer sua mãe e a ausência de uma figura materna, ele nunca foi pobre ou faminto, vivendo em um castelo, sempre com um teto sobre sua cabeça. Além disso, ele foi treinado em combate de espadas por Ser Rodrik Cassel, excelendo neste. Isso tornou Jon um tanto arrogante quando se tornou recruta em Castelo Negro, até que Tyrion apontou que os outros recrutas eram muito menos afortunados do que ele. Isso fez com que Jon tornasse-se mais humilde, mudando seu comportamento para se tornar o campeão dos outros recrutas, ajudando-os a treinar por meio das técnicas que conhecia. Os Stark eram uma Casa de fés múltiplas, com os filhos de Eddard e Catelyn sendo expostos não só a religião dos Velhos Deuses da Floresta cultuados pela maioria dos Nortenhos, mas também a devotada aderência de Catelyn a Fé dos Sete. Já que Jon não tinha nenhuma reação real com Catelyn, reverendo seu pai, ele não foi exposto aos Sete, orgulhosamente seguindo aos Velhos Deuses, honrando as tradições de seus ancestrais dentre os Primeiros Homens. Quando Jon tomou seu juramento para se tornar um membro da Patrulha da Noite, ele escolheu o fazer em frente de uma árvore coração, sagrada para o Velhos Deuses. Jon também é um pouco tímido com mulheres, como revelou para Samwell, ele era um virgem quando se juntou a Patrulha da Noite. Mesmo sendo atrativo o bastante, como um filho bastardo sem nada para herdar, ele não tinha nenhum prospecto de casamento com damas nobres. Jon também se preocupava em não ter sexo com prostitutas (como Theon fazia), pois tinha medo de se tornar pai de um bastardo próprio: tendo vivido sua vida como um bastardo, ele sentia como se fosse uma vida que nenhuma outra criança merecia viver. Entretanto, a morte mudou Jon. A despeito de suas convicções honradas e comprometimento prévio com a Patrulha da Noite, sua experiência ao ser assassinado por seus próprios homens e então revivido tornou-o muito mais cínico e niilístico. Não mais acreditando em si mesmo e em sua capacidade para enfrentar o que estava por vir, graças a ter sido morto por fazer o que acreditava ser certo - Jon abandona a Patrulha Noite, mesmo sabendo com absoluta certeza o quão perigosa é a ameaça após a Muralha. Ele perde sua determinação em lutar e se torna muito mais solitário e melancólico, apenas falando quando não há outra opção. Ademais, Jon sente remorso por ter de enforcar Olly, mesmo com ele tendo matado tanto o próprio quanto a mulher que ele amava. Mesmo estando avesso à conflitos desde seu retorno, seu amor por sua família o levou de volta a batalha. Para esse fim, Jon escolhe sua família ao invés da Patrulha da Noite - uma escolha que ele uma vez tentou tomar quando Robb marchou para guerra, mas não o fez. Quando Ramsay decide jogar um "jogo" com Rickon, Jon mais uma vez escolhe sua família ao tentar salvar a vida de seu irmão mais novo, mesmo se isso custasse sua vida e o rumo da batalha. Biografia Origem Secreta :"O nome dele é Jaehaerys. Se Robert descobrir, vai matá-lo. Você sabe que vai. Precisa protegê-lo. Me prometa, Ned. Me prometa." ― Lyanna Stark, para seu irmão Ned, sobre seu filho Jon Snow. found his sister Lyanna dying after she gave birth to Rhaegar Targaryen's last living son, whom Ned then passed off as his own bastard son, "Jon Snow".]] Dezoito anos antes da morte de Jon Arryn, o Príncipe Herdeiro Rhaegar Targaryen raptou Lyanna Stark de Winterfell, a levando em um escândalo que culminaria no ápice da Rebelião de Robert. Rhaegar eventualmente voltaria a lutar na guerra, mas não antes de deixar o Lorde Comandante Gerold Hightower e Ser Arthur Dayne da Guarda Real na Torre da Alegria para proteger Lyanna, que estava grávida de seu filho. Um ano depois de seu desaparecimento, Lyanna foi rastreada por seu irmão, Lorde Eddard "Ned" Stark, que havia partido bem batalha junto de Robert Baratheon, no intuito de resgatá-la e vingar sua família. A busca de Ned acabaria por levar à uma batalha nas Montanhas Vermelhas que resultou na morte de todos os combatentes com exceção dele próprio e de Howland Reed; mas o jovem lorde rapidamente descobriu que sua vitória havia sido em vão. Após derrotar o último membro da Guarda Real, Ned encontrou Lyanna morrendo em parto. Desesperada para proteger a vida de seu recém nascido, Lyanna implorou à Ned que prometesse manter seu filho a salvo, e sua verdadeira herança escondida de Robert, já que ele havia sido o mais amargurado dos inimigos de Rhaegar e a existência do garoto seria vista como uma potencial ameaça a sua reivindicação do Trono de Ferro. De acordo com seu último desejo, Ned resolveu passar Jon como seu próprio bastardo e criá-lo em seu castelo - um grande golpe à sua honra, já que ele sabia que essa decisão envergonharia tanto ele quanto sua dama, Catelyn Tully. Para não indicar seu real parentesco, Ned decidiu não usar o nome de nascença de seu sobrinho. Ele escolheu ao invés disso dar ao bebê o nome de "Jon Snow", em homenagem a seu grande amigo e mentor Jon Arryn, Lorde do Vale, quem ele amava como um segundo pai, e o sobrenome de bastardos reconhecidos no Norte (respectivamente). Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Vivos Categoria:Bastardos Categoria:Patrulha da Noite Categoria:Lorde Comandante da Patrulha da Noite Categoria:Casa Stark